Atrapados
by LoliikariShipper
Summary: - ¿Imaginación?...- Si, soy muy imaginativo, por ejemplo cada vez que la veo, suelo visualizarla más allá de su ropa...- ¿Qué?...- Es más, ahora imagino que no lleva nada más que su ropa interior... ADAPTACIÓN, Autora original: Lulu Masen


**Atrapados**

- Maldita sea – Exclame, más bien grite, sin poder evitarlo.

Era claro que hoy no era en lo absoluto mi día. Todo comenzó mal y dado el devenir de los acontecimientos, era un hecho absolutamente obvio que nada mejoraría en lo absoluto para mí. Si lo sé estaba siendo dramática, pero diablos, merecía estar así.

Primero que todo estaba invitada/obligada a asistir a una fiesta, que simplemente me parecía la cosa más aburrida sobre la faz de la tierra, además llamarla "fiesta" era un eufemismo, porque realmente no era ninguna reunión para divertirse. Además de tener que perder una tarde completa preparándome como chica de portada, eso quería decir toneladas de maquillaje y productos para el cabello, cremas para mi rostro y piel, y todo con el único objetivo de tener la apariencia más natural posible, decir que era una locura era quedarse corto, pero si _Vogue_y _Anna Wintour_ lo decían, quien era yo para contradecir, aquel mandato. Pero lo que realmente encabezaba mi lista de "favor de borrar este día", era que debía asistir total, absoluta y completamente sola.

No es que la soledad, per se, me molestaba, pero pensé que una de las ventajas de casarme era no tener el beneficio de no tener que buscar acompañante para este tipo de cosas. Aunque claramente estaba equivocada, porque mi marido se había "retrasado" en una de sus reuniones en el extranjero y no volvería, sino hasta mañana. Casi podría apostar que todo lo había planeado para no asistir.

Maldije nuevamente, pero esta vez a Roberto Cavalli. Mi vestido era hermoso, pero absolutamente inútil para correr o siquiera caminar rápido, solo yo podría haber elegido el modelo sirena, bravo Dawn…bravo. Una parte de mi mal humor también fue volcada a Manolo Blahnik, por crear zapatos tan maravillosamente inútiles Quince centímetros de belleza pura, un diseño glorioso y un calce perfecto, pero realmente aquello no importaba nada, pues no eran zapatillas, así que en aquel momento los odiaba, sin importar cuánto los había amado el día que los compre. Seguí tratando de ser rápida, pues estaba retrasada y el chofer que vendría por mí, ya me esperaba en la recepción.

Cuando finalmente llegue al ascensor, quise dar saltos de alegría, pero era obvio que no podía, mas desde mi punto de vista, llegar ahí, fue mi Everest personal, en más de un sentido, pues estaba en el último piso del edificio, así que de alguno u otra forma estaba en la cima.

Mientras esperaba, lo que según mi percepción totalmente irreal del tiempo ya eran horas, que llegara el elevador mi malhumor estaba volviendo con bastante fuerza, dado que vivíamos en el último piso de un exclusivo complejo de 50, las escaleras estaban descartadas, si deseaba salir viva.

Mi mente comenzó a planear distintos escenarios de venganza contra mi marido y su "tardanza", hasta que finalmente llegó el elevador y abrió sus puertas. Me fui directamente a uno de los rincones y me apoye en a la fría estructura rodeada de espejos, cerré mis ojos para continuar con mis planes de revancha, además eso ayudaba a aplacar mi mal humor.

No llevaba ni medio minuto ahí cuando oí el sonido que indicaba que habíamos parado en un piso, seguido de las puertas abriéndose. Una parte de mi quiso permanecer con los ojos cerrados, pero como era obvio la curiosidad pudo mas, así que primero mejore mi postura y luego decidí abrirlos.

Casi salto de felicidad, finalmente mi día no sería un completa porquería, cuando vi quien sería mi compañero hasta el final….o al menos hasta el piso uno. El guapísimo de Paul Shinji, estaba compartiendo el mismo y reducido espacio que yo. Estoy segura de haber salivado un poco cuando sonrió en mi dirección, como señal de saludo. Realmente entendía porque la revista _"People"_ lo había nombrado tres años consecutivos uno de los hombres más bellos del planeta y el hombre vivo más sexy, porque por Arceus, era eso y más, mucho más.

Me sentía como una adolescente, pero no pude evitar mirar de reojo mi reflejo en los espejos del ascensor, necesitaba verificar que tanto tiempo preparándome había valido la pena. Un ligero destello me hizo dejar de mirarme para bajar mi vista hasta mi mano, mi anillo de casada al parecer tenía vida propia y resplandecía con fuerza, eso y que pesaba más que mi conciencia en aquel momento. Con mucho disimulo, me lo quite y lo guarde en mi pequeño bolso, no necesitaba ningún distractor.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, amaba los diseñadores que había decidido usar, pues me sentía lo bastante hermosa y atrevida para flirtear un poco, además no era cualquier persona era Paul "el hombre vivo más sexy" Shinji y yo en un ascensor. Quise darme unos pequeños golpes en las mejillas para que tomaran algo de color, pero no fue necesario, pues al notar que él me miraba fijamente, me fue inevitable sonrojarme.

- ¿Llega o se va? – Lo quede mirando como si acabara de hablarme en ruso o algún otro idioma desconocido.

- ¿Uhm? – Fue mi única y muy brillante respuesta.

- Le preguntaba si venía llegando de alguna fiesta o si se dirigía a una.

- Ah – Realmente mi plan de flirtear no estaba resultando para nada.

- Se ve muy hermosa.

Me obligue a mi misma a decir algo…"Vamos Dawn, tú puedes, no es necesario que digas nada muy elaborado, solo una frase y ya, ni siquiera eso, una palabra, solo una. Tú puedes"

- Gra…- Me aclare la garganta – Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y juro que casi grito de frustración por desaprovechar mi oportunidad. Absolutamente derrotada intente volver a mi rincón y tratar de desaparecer, pero no logre hacer nada de eso, pues un brusco movimiento me lanzó hacia adelante y casi caigo al suelo, si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, estoy seguro que inevitablemente hubiese terminado literalmente besando el suelo.

Tan cómoda me sentía en sus brazos que no note que, el elevador estaba a oscuras y además que se había detenido. Solo me di cuenta cuando lo escuche hablar.

- Creo que estamos atrapados.

Demore dos parpadeos en lograr comprender lo que decía, es decir, que estábamos atrapados, en un ascensor, oscuro y que no se movía. Cuando me di cuenta de mi brillante deducción, me convencí que debía demandar a alguna de las marcas que use para la fiesta de esta noche, porque era claro que alguna de ellas había afectado a mi cerebro impidiéndole funcionar de la manera que solía hacerlo, al menos hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Creo que logre reaccionar, algo al menos, cuando sus brazos abandonaron mi cuerpo. Como todo príncipe azul, antes de quitarme el calor de su cuerpo, me dejó apoyada en la pared, luego se fue hasta la otra punta de ascensor, hasta lo que pude suponer eran los paneles de este.

- Será mejor que avise que nos encontramos atrapados – Solo asentí.

Aunque lo que realmente deseaba hacer era preguntarle si era realmente necesario avisar nuestra actual situación, es decir, no veía lo negativo de estar con él en un espacio reducido, pero decidí que lo mejor era callar, cuando caí en la cuenta, que dada la oscuridad era muy poco probable que haya visto mi gesto de afirmación, así que mejor dije una frase cliché.

- Me parece una excelente idea.

Quise palmearme la espalda por lograr finalmente hilar una frase coherente.

Segundos después lo oí bufar frustrado, antes de siquiera poder preguntarle que le sucedía me respondió.

- El maldito teléfono no funciona.

- ¿Esta seguro?

Perfecto, Dawn, acaso podía ser peor. No puedo creer que lo único que se me ocurre decir sea algo tan tonto, que ponga en duda su capacidad de comprobar si algo funciona o no, claramente esto no estaba saliendo nada de bien. Rogaba por encontrar algún agujero, lanzarme ahí y desaparecer.

- Lo estoy – Sonaba furioso, por lo que decidí muy sabiamente no hablar más.

Después de que ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pasaron unos segundos y la luz volvió al lugar, honestamente no sabía si gritar de alegría o rabia, en la oscuridad mi torpeza era menos visible, ahora era imposible de ocultar.

- La luz ha vuelto.

Me contuve de no decirle que eso era un hecho bastante obvio, creo que mi mal humor estaba volviendo. Así que realmente esperaba que este ascensor se moviera y pronto.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

Aparte del hecho de estar encerrada en un ascensor, llevar tacos de quince centímetros y sentir que llevo horas de pie, que mi peinado está completamente desecho y que tengo que ir a una fiesta que simplemente no me importa…nada, estoy bien. Pensé en responderle aquello, pero que caso tenía hacerlo.

- Nada – Realmente estaba actuando como alguien con serios problemas de personalidad.

- ¿Está segura?

Oh, Paul Shinji no vayas por ahí o tú cara de niño bonito corre serio peligro.

- Si – Los monosílabos eran lo mejor en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Dónde está su marido?

- ¿Mi qué? – Lo vi enarcar una ceja – Mi querido marido esta de viaje – No sigas por ahí, no sigas por ahí, pues esos eran terrenos altamente complejos.

- ¿De viaje? Y usted ¿sola? ¿En una fiesta?

Quise gritarle que aquello no era su asunto, pero respire y conté hasta diez, luego decidí quitarme mis zapatos que literalmente me estaban matando. Cuando lo hice note cuan alto era él y cuan pequeño me veía yo a su lado.

- No va a responderme.

- Es mi obligación.

Levante uno de mis adoloridos pies, para darle un pequeño masaje, pero Paul se adelanto y se puso de rodillas justo a mi lado, para tomar mi pie entre sus manos y con pequeños toques en la planta comenzó a calmar el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Mejor? – Tan pérdida estaba en sus caricias que su voz sonó como un murmullo.

- ¿Uhm?

- Le preguntaba si se sentía mejor, pero creo que sí – Cuando sentí que abandonaba sus masaje, casi lloro de frustración, pero fue solo un instante pequeño, pues decidió darle el mismo placer a mi otro pie.

- Oh, esto es realmente perfecto…no pares…por favor.

Realmente su toque era como estar un poco más cerca del cielo y lo mejor es que mi humor estaba mejorando increíblemente. No solo él era hermoso, sino que además estaba dotado con unas manos mágicas, no pude evitar cuestionarme, que otra parte de su anatomía era tan…mágica.

- ¿Por qué esta tan tensa?

¿Tensa? Tal vez hace unos minutos, ahora, creo que podría tocar el cielo con mis manos. Eso que solo había tocado una parte de mi cuerpo, como sería ser acariciada…Sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de quitarme esas ideas y me enfoque en tratar de darle alguna respuesta.

- Estoy tensa, porque el muy cretino de mi marido tuvo un pequeño "retraso" – Hice las comillas en el aire, para darle mayor intensidad a mis palabras – en su viaje de negocios.

- Puedo percibir que desconfías del retraso.

Se levanto de golpe y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, solo quedamos separados por unos centímetros, incluso pude percibir su aliento en mi rostro, que obviamente, era tan exquisito como él, cuando me hablo.

- Es usted muy perceptivo – Quise alejarlo un poco, pues su aroma estaba causando estragos en mí.

- No olvide que soy actor, tengo una sensibilidad especial y también una imaginación muy prolífica.

Al parecer estaba comenzando a alucinar, pero sus últimas palabras sonaron de manera distinta, un poco más roncas, un poco más sensuales tal vez. Sí, claro, oficialmente me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿Imaginación? – Tal vez estaba loca, pero necesitaba saber a qué se refería.

- Sí, soy muy imaginativo, por ejemplo cada vez que la veo, suelo visualizarla más allá de su ropa.

- ¿Qué?

- Es más, ahora imagino que no lleva nada más que su ropa interior – Cerró sus ojos y sonrió – y voy más allá y la imagino sin nada más que ese hermoso collar.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mis pechos, como una forma de cubrir mi desnudez imaginaria.

- No importa que se cubra, recuerda que para eso tengo una gran imaginación.

Lo mire sin poder decir nada, pero honestamente después de sus palabras me sentía incapaz de hablar e incluso de respirar con normalidad.

Sentía su mirada en todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos oscuros no dejaban ningún lugar sin ser observado y me sentí bien, al diablo con todo, si esta era una oportunidad de esas que son una en un millón pues la tomaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Levante mi mirada y lo rete en silencio, luego me acerque a él y lo tome de las solapas de su chaqueta, arrinconándolo en la pared, lamí ligeramente su mentón hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle muy suavemente.

- ¿Qué te parece si dejas de lado la imaginación y vives algo real?

No espere su respuesta y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, cuando lo oí gemir y luego contener la respiración supe su respuesta, la cual quedo confirmada cuando llevo sus manos hasta mi cintura, acercando aún más a él y a cierta parte que al parecer estaba más que complacido por mi propuesta.

Levante mi rostro y busque sus labios para capturarlos en un beso salvaje, sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca y la capture con la mía chupándola ligeramente, como una promesa de lo que podría hacerle esa noche.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con esto – Me dijo al separar nuestros labios.

No le respondí nada, en cambio tome una de sus manos y las lleve a uno de mis pechos, para que entendiera lo que tanto anhelaba en ese momento, su toque. Sin más prisas entendió mi mensaje y comenzó sus caricias, primero por sobre la tela de mi vestido hasta que pude sentir como mis pezones estaban erectos por su toque.

Sentí como sus manos subían hasta mi cuello para acariciarlo suavemente, luego tomo una porción de mi cabello entre sus dedos, trazó el contorno de mis labios con uno de sus dedos, hasta que con la mirada pidió mi permiso para aventurarlo a mi boca y yo los entreabrí gustosa. Jugué con é_l_ hasta que vi que su mirada se oscureció aún más. Sonreí para mis adentros por saber lo que estaba provocando en él.

Baje mis manos hasta llegar a sus pantalones, e igual a como él había hecho hace unos minutos, lo acaricie por sobre la estorbosa tela, que en aquel momento era una barrera para mis pretensiones. Esta vez un bufido escapo de su boca y toda mi seguridad, recién adquirida se cayó al piso.

Quise alejarme de él, pero me lo impidió. Sentí su aliento en mi oreja y supe que hablaría.

- Sé que me ganó la vida por actuar frente a las cámaras, pero hoy no.

La Dawn que le cuesta entender las cosas había vuelto. Porque no entendí ni media palabra de lo que me dijo. Al parecer noto mi confusión, pues dulcemente me indico un punto en el techo del elevador.

- Eso mi adorada señora, es una cámara.

Una…cámara…de las que graban….cámara…El entendimiento llegó a mí, estaba a punto de follar en un ascensor y no solo eso, sino que mi actuación sería grabada, por una cámara.

- Oh por Arceus, esto es una locura.

Sus labios se estamparon en los míos con deseo y sin permitirme pensar en nada más, en la locura que estuve a punto de hacer, en la locura que ya estábamos haciendo y que si no hubiese sido advertida, en la locura de ser la protagonista de una cinta triple X.

- No te arrepientas, Dawn, no lo hagas – Murmuró suavemente y junto su frente a la mía.

No sabía que responderle, toda la seguridad que había tenido se fue desapareciendo a medida que los minutos iban avanzando, estaba por responderle algo cuando sentimos que el ascensor finalmente se movía.

Tomo mi mano con fuerza y marco el número de un piso, no pude verlo bien, pues su cuerpo bloqueaba el panel. Esa era una clara señal que no me permitiría arrepentirme.

Comenzó de dejar pequeños besos por todo mi cuello y su mano libre, dejaba pequeños toques por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba nuevamente en las nubes, con sentir su piel en la mía.

El sonido de aviso que habíamos llegado me devolvió a la realidad, pero no pude reaccionar por completo, pues de un solo movimiento me tomo en sus brazos, lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a su cuello y enterrar mi nariz en él, embriagándome de su aroma.

Llegamos frente a la puerta y note como rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, lo que supuse era su llave, al parecer no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en su búsqueda, pues nuevamente bufó frustrado, trate de ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, hablo primero.

- Ni lo sueñes – Me beso de tal manera que incluso se me olvido como se hablaba.

No supe muy bien como lo hizo y honestamente no me interesó, pero finalmente entramos al departamento. Me dejo tendida sobre una mesa sin muchas ceremonias, para después de un solo movimiento subió mi vestido, claro no sin antes romperlo por la fuerza utilizada, el corte sirena no ayudaba para este tipo de aventuras.

- Te comprare mil más – Solo asentí.

Luego siguió su destrucción con mis panty medias y mis bragas. Suspiró de satisfacción cuando termino de destrozar mi ropa.

Dada mi posición difícilmente podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero note su cálido aliento entre mis muslos y un poco más arriba, me tensé un momento al sentir su dedo posicionándose en mi y luego entrando de lleno, sus primeros movimientos fueron suaves y lentos, al parecer quería llevarme al límite.

Entraba y salía, dejándome siempre deseosa de más, luego comenzó su exploración con un segundo dedo que masajeaba suavemente mi botón. Estaba casi por llegar, cuando sentí su lengua en mí, eso fue todo lo que necesite para gritar de placer y quedar casi sin voz.

- Tú aroma y tú sabor son perfectos.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver que estaba mirándome y su lengua jugaba con sus labios perfectos. Le indique que se acercara a mí y lentamente me fui reintegrando hasta quedar cara a cara.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos e hice el mismo movimiento que él hizo con su lengua en sus labios, lo delinee y luego lo bese, lleve mis manos a su cuello, como una manera de no dejarlo ir. Nuevamente me tomaba entre sus brazos, pero apenas y me importo, iría al mismo infierno si seguía besándome así.

Nos detuvimos en algún momento y poco a poco me fue bajando, haciendo que cada lugar de mi cuerpo fuera tocada por el suyo. Una vez en el suelo, y sin mayores ceremonias rasgo mi vestido y lo lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación.

Durante un instante su vista se clavo en mi pequeño brassier, pero solo fue un muy corto espacio de tiempo, pues al igual que el resto de mi ropa, desapareció en un parpadeo.

- ¿Realmente era necesario dejarme sin ropa?

Su masculina risa, lleno la habitación y se acercó a mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Era realmente difícil de explicar la sensación que recorrió mi piel desnuda al contacto con su ropa, pero era simplemente exquisita, aunque del todo desigual.

Lleve mis manos hasta su camisa y me dedique a quitarle los primeros botones, con cada trozo de piel descubierta mis labios dejaban su rastro, al llegar al cuarto botón hice uso de toda mi fuerza y de un solo tirón rasgue la tela. Vi como enarcaba una ceja, pero yo le respondí de la misma manera, así que ambos decidimos no decir nada.

Baje mis manos y llegue hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones, el cual quite, luego metí mis manos dentro hasta tocar su piel, realmente estaba preparado y el confinamiento no le estaba haciendo bien, así que lo ayude con su problema. Baje el cierre y me encargue que cayeran hasta sus tobillos, de un movimiento se quito los zapatos y calcetines.

Finalmente ambos estábamos iguales, desnudos y deseosos. Camine hasta la cama y me subí en ella, esperándolo, incitándolo a que me siguiera. Me sonrió antes de unirse a mí, tomo mis manos y las sujeto por sobre mi cabeza, dejándome en una posición de sumisión.

Mantuvo su agarre con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de mis pechos con su palma, con movimientos circulares y delicados. Mientras sus labios jugueteaban con el otro. Sentí como daba un suave apretón con sus dientes a mis pezones, para luego lamerlos.

- No puedo seguir esperando – Su voz estaba tan ronca.

- Entonces no lo hagas.

Su mano fue bajando hasta llegar a donde tanto lo necesitaba, separo mis piernas para acomodarse en mi entrada y penetrarme de un solo movimiento. De inmediato me sentí completa cuando lo tuve dentro de mí,

Sus movimientos al principio fueron calculadamente lentos, hasta que lo enrede con mis piernas indicándole que lo que menos deseaba que fuera gentil en aquel momento. Seguido de eso, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros para luego bajarles por toda su espalda, lo oí gemir en señal de aprobación, repetí mi caricia y aquello al parecer lo llevó a su límite, porque sus movimientos fueron aumentando en velocidad.

Cada vez que entraba era un paso más cerca para culminar, sus labios buscaron con desesperación los míos. No pude evitarlo y mordí su labio superior y luego lo succione un poco, para seguir besándolo. Su lengua recorría mi boca haciéndome enloquecer, es más, casi podría creer que sus embestidas en mi cuerpo y su lengua estaban sincronizadas, pues realizaba ambos movimientos al mismo tiempo.

Con una última embestida, grite su nombre como una loca, mientras él se mantenía dentro de mí, para luego desplomarse sobre mí.

- Eres magnifica.

- Lo sé – Lo sentí sonreír en mi piel.

- Así que tú marido es un cretino – Me preguntaba mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

- Si, lo es…me dejo sola.

- Nunca lo haría. El retraso era real, aunque lo dudes.

- ¿Lo era? – Asintió al tiempo que capturaba mis labios.

- Nunca te dejaría sola, ni menos viéndote tan hermosa.

- Bueno la soledad tiene sus beneficios. Como quedarme atrapado en el elevador con el guapísimo de Paul Shinji y no solo eso, sino que terminar en su cama.

. Así que le gusta quedar atrapada en los elevadores, Señora Shinji.

- No tienes una idea, Señor Shinji.

Me gire rápidamente y quede sobre él, quien me miro interrogante al tiempo que sus manos se iban directo a mis caderas.

- No te muevas, ahora es mi turno – Elevo sus manos en señal de rendición - Por cierto, bienvenido a casa, amor.

* * *

**Qué tal? Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Aclaro: Esta es una ADAPTACIÓN, la autora original es Lulu Masen, a la que agradezco, nuevamente el haberme dejado adaptar su historia, muchas gracias! ^^ **


End file.
